All I Want For Christmas Is You
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, whatever one you use...Cheesy but had to be done...Huddy Songfic...Cuddy POV...Song by Mariah Carey...As always I own nothing, not even the laptop used to write it.


All I Want For Christmas Is You

It had to be done people...Merry Christmas...Huddy Songfic...YAY...Cuddy POV...Song by Mariah Carey.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need **_

I have everything I could have ever wanted.

I've got my job, I'm about as far as I can get regarding power with it.

I have Rachel, and she's perfect, she's healthy and she has very well near completed my life.

But there is something missing.

I don't want much for Christmas, there's just that one thing I want and need.

And that would complete my life.

_**  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree **_

I would gladly trade all of my Christmas presents under the tree for the thing I'm craving most, the one I want the most.

Although to be honest, the expensive toiletries that smell awful, a freaky looking plant, a 'Modern Classic' that is in no way modern and chances are zero of me wanting to read, or some awful fabric covered hangers that are just plain disgusting are really nothing to give up.

Not in comparison to him, the one that I always dream about.

_**  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know **_

I may put across a front around him, making it look like I don't care, but it has never been that way.

And it will never turn out that way, at least I hope not.

I want him to be mine; all mine.

And he doesn't know how much I want him, which I think kills me the most.

_**  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
**_I pray to any God that will listen to grant my one and only Christmas wish.

Give me Greg House for Christmas. Make him mine.

_**  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree **_

I wouldn't want any Christmas presents for the rest of my life if it meant that Greg would be in it as my partner.

He's all I want, and all I need for Christmas.

_**  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace **_

I've done it since I was a kid, hanging that stocking up there by the fire, it being filled when I woke up in the morning.

But if I could swap that for him, I would.

_**  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day **_

Presents at Christmas from Santa don't mean anything to me, not if I could swap it for him.

_**  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know **_

I just want him to be mine!

And he doesn't know it, well he does, but not to the extent that I feel now.

_**  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
**_You see yourself as God, right House?

Well make my wish come true.

Give me you for Christmas.

_**  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow **_

I've always wanted snow for Christmas.

And I'd give it up for you.

_**  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe **_

I'll loiter in the doorways, waiting for you to walk past, hoping that you'll give me a kiss.

Anyway, it would be a start to something more beautiful between us.

I'll wait here forever.

_**  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick **_

I don't want anything if it isn't you Greg.

You're the only thing on my list, but I doubt that Santa would bring you to me.

Even though I have been a good girl all year.

_**  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click **_

I'll just stay in my bed, think of you and cry, because you're not by my side.

Christmas loses its magic without you.

_**  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight **_

I want you in my bed, by my side, holding me tight and never letting go.

_**  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby **_

I can't help how I feel, but I want you to be my only Christmas present.

Now and forever.

_**  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere **_

Christmas lights everywhere, getting everyone in the festive mood.

But I can't feel it, I'm numb to it without you.

_**  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air **_

Rachel laughs at the Christmas lights.

But I can't smile or laugh with her.

Because you're not here with me.

_**  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing **_

Carol singers get on my nerves, the sleigh bells are annoying me and I think I have a migraine.

I turn into an old scrooge without you there.

_**  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
**_Santa, I know you don't exist, but in case I'm wrong, BRING HIM TO ME!

_**  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for **_

That is all I want.

Greg House.

With me.

In my bed.

In my heart.

In my arms.

That's it!

_**  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door **_

I want him to be there right now when I open that door.

I want to kiss him, and tell him that I love him.

_**  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You  
All I want for Christmas is you... baby**_

Two words....

GREG HOUSE!


End file.
